mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Galaxy 2-Alex
Galaxy_2-Alex * Benutzerseite * Rekorde & Sonstiges vorerst nicht verfügbar * Artikelvorbereitung und Aufbewahrung vorerst nicht verfügbar * Spiele * Diskussion * Diskussionsarchiv 2009 * Diskussionsarchiv Januar-März 2010 * Diskussionsarchiv April 2010 * Diskussionsarchiv Mai und Juni 2010 * Diskussionsarchiv Juli 2010 * Diskussionsarchiv August 2010 * Diskussionsarchiv September 2010 * Diskussionsarchiv Oktober-Dezember 2010 Dies ist der Diskussionsteil von Alex vom Benutzer Galaxy_2 *Kein Spam und Unsinn! *Immer Diskussions-Beiträge unterschreiben! Re:... Mein Gott, ich hatte gestern ewig am Artikel gearbeitet und wollte letztendlich nur noch die Bilder hochladen. Dann war ich nach all dieser Arbeit ganz schön fertig und das neue Jahr stand vor der Tür, wo ich zu einer Feier gehen wollte, da ist doch klar, dass ich diese Bilder nicht sofort perfekt mache! Ich bin ebend erst aufgewacht und gestern nach Fertigstellung des Artikels zur Feier gegangen, ich finde es unglaublich mich nach so kurzer Zeit darauf hinzuweisen, mit Betonung auf "mich". Eigentlich hatte ich vor genau jetzt damit anzufangen, die Bilder perfekt zu machen. Ich finde es ist eine Frechheit MIR zu erzählen, dass wir immer kategorisieren, ohne mich gäbe es so etwas wie Ordnung hier im MarioWiki gar nicht. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich ob das MarioWiki das alles Wert ist, ich überlege oft hier aufzuhören. Ich komme jetzt mal wieder von meiner Schwelle aus Wut runter.--Waluigi & Yoshi 13:48, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Okay, ich wollte nur, dass du meine Lage verstehst. Wenn das der Fall ist, dann ist es kein Problem mehr, dann brauchst du dich auch nicht dafür revanchieren. Ich entschuldige mich auch bei dir für meinen Ton, ich bin halt gereizt aufgewacht und war froh, dass ich den Artikel zu WL5 endlich fertig gestellt habe, da habe ich mich ganz schön aufgeregt, als die Nachricht kam, da sie ja Bezug auf den Artikel hatte. Ich finde aber, das alles ist kein Problem mehr und auf dich bin ich sowieso nicht oft oder lang wütend. Ich bedanke mich für die Anerkennung, was die Bearbeitungen angeht bei dir. Bots sollte man auch nicht dazu zählen, mein Bot hat über 15.000 Bearbeitungen und existiert seit zwei Monaten^^. Dir wnsche ich auf jeden Fall auch ein frohes neues Jahr, dass wir ja nicht im Streit starten müssen^^. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Der gefällt mir auf jeden Fall, er kann von der Information- und Format-Vorlage frei bleiben^^. Du bist ja auch noch nicht ganz fertig, sag mir am besten nochmal Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist, dann werde ich dir sagen, was noch zu ändern ist. Es würde mich freuen, wenn du meine Projekte bewerten würdest. Beachte dabei aber bitte, dass man nicht von der Länge eines Artikels ausgehen darf, sondern wie viele Informationen vorhanden sind, wie die gut Formulierung ist etc.. Ansonsten würden Artikel wie Willi-Blaster ja keine gute Bewertung bekommen können^^. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. All-Stars und Bewertungen Okay, das Thema wäre ja auch nicht der Rede Wert. Es ist alles enthalten, was enthalten sein muss, Informationen fehlen nicht mehr. Ich freue mich schon auf deine Bewertungen und gib bitte stets eine Liste an Änderungen an, die für eine perfekte Wertung noch nötig wären. Wenn es dabei zu Unstimmigkeiten kommt, werde ich dich ansprechen. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :Ich wundere ich mich bei einigen Bewertungen. Bei einigen sind keine Mängel vorhanden und daher frage ich mich, wieso du keine 10 Punkte gegeben hast. Ich schätze mal, weil du damit sagen würdest, dass der Artikel absolut perfekt wäre, was eine ziemlich heikele Behauptung ist, richtig? Bei Luigi habe ich meine Einwände. Da er, so wie Mario, mit der kompletten Handlung in Verbindung steht herrscht da eigentlich kein Überschuss. Wenn man beschreibt wie die Charaktere zum Abenteuer losziehen muss auch beschrieben werden, wie das alles zu Ende geführt wird und was dabei passiert. So ist das bei Charakteren richtig, das ist die eigentliche Richtlinie, ich hoffe das verschafft Klahrheit. Trotzdem freue ich mich über die Bewertungen, ich würde aber gern wissen, was für eine 10 Punkte Bewertung nötig wäre. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. ::Wow, vielen Dank^^. Luigi ist mein lieblings Charakter, der beliebteste Charakter der Mario-Serie und einer der beliebtesten Videospielcharaktere überhaupt, deshalb war diese Überarbeitet etwas ganz Besonderes für mich. Koopa-Truppe war kein Artikel meiner Überarbeitungsreihe und ist mir nicht ganz so wichtig wie meine anderen, ich werde ihn neu erstellen und weis schon genau, wie ich das machen werde. Jeder Artikel muss gleich behandelt werden, wie lang ein Artikel sein kann hängt von der Anzahl der Auftritte ab und kann der Benutzer meist nicht entscheiden. Nur weil ein Artikel nicht viele Auftritte hatte, sollte das Maß nicht tiefer gesetzt werden, sondern nach Vorhandenheit der Informationen und nach Form dieser gehandelt werden. Deshalb sollte generell das Maß bei 10 liegen. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :::Ich habe die Artikel nach der Wichtigkeit für die Mario-Serie geordnet, wie ich es dort auch hingeschrieben habe. Ich habe dich aber falsch verstanden, ich dachte du willst bereits bei den wichtigen Artikeln mit einer Bewertung von maximal 7 anfangen. Nun weis ich, dass du eigentlich die mittelwichtigen Artikel meinst und bei unwichtigen maximal 5 Punkte gibst, wo ich meine Zustimmung gebe. Was Administratoren angeht wurde hier alles falsch gemacht und das letzte was wir brauchen sind noch mehr, das führt nur zu Chaos. Davon abgesehen besitzt kein Benutzer hier die Kriterien, dass man ihn ungeachtet des eben genannten zum Admin machen könnte. Ich möchte dieses Thema abschließen und nicht weiter darüber reden. Zu deinen Fragen: Mit sollte es funktionieren. Ich bin kein Fan von veraltetem und schon gar nicht von Diskussionseiten, außerdem bringe ich vergangenes, besonders vergangene Gespräche, mit schlechten Erinnerungen in Verbindung, deswegen wollte ich das alles löschen. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. ::::Oh, entschuldige, ich habe ein "S" vergessen: . Liebe Grüße, Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2. :::::Hoppla, entschuldige^^. Informationen sind scheinbar alle da, ich werde dir noch eine Liste mit nötigen Änderungen geben, aber erst später. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Hi, MarioWiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Galaxy 2-Alex. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Waluigi & Yoshi (Diskussion) 4. Jan. 2011, 10:45 Neuer Account Es ist schön zu sehen, dass du dich selbstständig gemacht hast. Da du zu Galaxy 2-Alex wurdest, macht Vinc sich dann einen neuen Account (Galaxy 2-Vinc) oder übernimmt er den alten? Ich fände es halt unfähr, wenn er den alten übernehmen würde, da du ja 75% der dortigen Arbeit getan hast. Jedenfalls sollte auf der Benutzerseite zu Galaxy 2 fürs Erste zu deinem neuen Account verwiesen werden, damit jeder weis, wo du zu finden bist ;). Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :Das du beim Account Galaxy 2 die meiste Arbeit gemacht hast dürfte allgemein bekannt sein. Ich habe jetzt keinen Nerv für Vinc, ich überlegte gerade ob ich ihm jetzt die lang verdiente Sperrung gebe, bin mir aber noch nicht sicher. Zumindest sollte ich ihn für heute sperren, da mehrfaches Missachten von dem was ein Admin sagt auch ein Regelverstoß ist. Welche Bilder meinst du denn? Die von meinen Spiel-Artikeln? Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. ::Ich wollte auch nicht, dass du zu der Sperrung etwas sagst, da dass eurer Freundschaft schaden würde. Mit deiner Signatur stimmt übrigens etwas nicht. Meine Bilder beziehe ich aus vielen Quellen. Anfangs überprüfe ich ob wir hier gute Bilder zur Verfügung haben. Anschließend grase ich das engl. MarioWiki nach Artworks ab. Habe ich alle Artworks gefunden besuche ich diese Seite: http://spriters-resource.com/. Dort sind viele Sprites zu finden, aber nicht so viele für Konsolenspiele (Bei WLTSD waren es drei nutzbare), trotzdem helfen sie. Anschließend suche ich per engl. MarioWiki und Suchmaschinen nach hochwertigen Screenshots aus denen ich dann per Paint unter meist harter Arbeit Sprites mache. Bei zu schweren Dingen, wie dem Dimensionstor aus WLTSD, schneide ich sie aus einem guten Screenshot aus. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Re: Bild Welches Bild meinst du denn? Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :Schon erledigt.--Waluigi & Yoshi 14:32, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Misverständnis Wer sagt bitte, dass die Seite Bosse ein Projekt war? Diesen Artikel habe ich einfach hier reingeklatscht weil ich alle Bosse von der Gegner- und Charakter-Seite entfernt habe und es keinen Boss-Artikel gab. Und was soll da bitte passiert sein, was Vinc dir sagte? Waluigi & Yoshi 09:35, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Kein Problem, war ja nur ein Missverständnis, ich wollte nicht wütend rüberkommen, falls es diesen Anschein hatte. Den Boss-Artikel werde ich auch bald aus meiner Liste streichen, schließlich ist er, durch die eingefügten Bilder, bald der Artikel von einem von euch beiden, ich weis jetzt nicht, wer von euch die Bilder eingefügt hat. Tut mir leid mit dem Internet, ich musste mal ein vierteljahr meiner Zeit im MarioWiki über das Internet der Wii-Konsole verbringen. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Vorschriften Ich habe dir mal bei einem Bearbeitungsgrund gesagt, dass du dich an die Begriffsklärungs-Vorschriften halten sollst und habe dir DKJR als Beispielseite gegeben. Halte dich daran und überarbeite bitte deine letzten Bearbeitungen, da sie ansonsten gegen die Vorschriften verstoßen. Waluigi & Yoshi. :Wunderbar. Bilder sind in Begriffsklärungsseite sehr erwünscht, durch die Bilder weis man gleich, was gemeint ist, außerdem können wir damit bewerkstelligen, dass jede Seite Bilder besitzt ;). Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. ::Ist mir bereits aufgefallen und auch die einzig gute Lösung, dass favicon einzufügen. Waluigi & Yoshi. :::Wie kommst du bloß darauf, dass ich nicht weis wofür das favicon zuständig ist?! Natürlich weis ich das. Ich verstehe nicht was du mit "Ich verstehe nicht, wieso das nicht der Fall ist, du als Admin musst aber wissen, wo man das Favicon einstellen muss." meinst, klingt wie eine Kompetenz-Anzweiflung. Waluigi & Yoshi. ::::Habe ich mir schon gedacht, ist auch kein Problem^^. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend, machs gut. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Anmerkung Hi, ich wollte dir nur schnell etwas sagen. Die Interwikis binden wir über die Sprachen-Vorlage ein, also lass bitte das Einbinden dieser Links. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :Ich seh gerade, was du getan hast. Vielen Dank für das Einbinden der vielen unbenutzten Dateien, es waren neulich noch über 300 und jetzt sind es fast keine mehr. Das war gute Arbeit, dafür wollte ich dir danken. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. ::Ach wirklich? Ich dachte du uznd Vinc hättet diese Spezialseite im Laufe der Zeit geleert. Ich werde über die nächste Zeit hinweg schauen was sich für dich anbietet. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :::Lass das bitte mit den MKW-Bildern, die möchte ich kategorisieren, da ich sie auch hochgeladen habe. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. ::::Ich wollte dir damit nicht Arbeit wegnehmen, ich will nur nicht dieses Bild auf mir haben: W&Y lädt 50 Bilder hoch und ein anderer muss sie kategorisieren... War so eine Sache der Anständigkeit. Wieso vollendest du nicht mal SMH? Dann könnte ich ihn als lesenswert auszeichnen ;). Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :::::Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Dann leg mal los, aber beachte, dass Kategorien mit einer Leerzeile Abstand eingefügt werden und füge bitte gleich "Strecke aus Mario Kart Wii" ein, das wär super. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Re: Bitte gib keine Kommentare an und streiche auch nichts, nach deinem Glauben, erledigte durch. Ich habe die Formulierung schnell überarbeitet, du sagst ja selbst, dass sie bei dir nicht ganz so gut ist. Was ich von dir noch möchte kannst du auf der Seite lesen. Waluigi & Yoshi. :Denk doch nicht gleich so negativ, du warst dir sicher, dass er nicht ausgezeichnet wird. Nach meinen Ausbesserungen fehlen nur noch die Namen, das ist alles^^. Vielen Dank übrigens für das Kompliment zu meinem POW-Block-Artikel. Waluigi & Yoshi. ::Du hast dem ja kranke Namen gegeben, ich habe jetzt alles gerichtet, jetzt siehst du, was ich meinte, aber ist jetzt ja egal. Ich habe die Auszeichnung verliehen, glückwunsch ;). Waluigi & Yoshi. Anmerkung Wird ein Spielname als Titel genannt, wie bei den Überschriften und den Navigation-Vorlagen, wird er nicht kursiv dargestellt. Mehr wollte ich schon gar nicht. Waluigi & Yoshi. :Dann entspann dich erstmal und versuch nicht zwanghaft eine Tätigkeit zu finden. Es ist doch wunderbar, dass die Wartungslisten immer mehr dem Guten zugehen. Wie gesagt, ruhe dich am besten aus und schau hier einfach ohne Zwang etwas zu tun vorbei und überprüfe die letzten Änderungen. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. ::Ich würde gern wissen, was du jetzt vor hast? Natürlich soll man sich die Informationen, wenn man sie nicht kennt, irgendwoher holen, nur Kopieren ist untersagt. Waluigi & Yoshi. :::Habe ich mir schon gedacht, eine gute Idee. Dann noch einen schönen Abend, machs gut. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. !? Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein, wenn es eine Aufgabe gibt, die ein Bot erfüllen könnte, dann wird sie auch dadurch erledigt! Es geht hier nicht darum die meisten Bearbeitungen oder irgendeine Beschäftigung zu haben. Unglaublich, dass du da hinschreibst, du willst nicht, dass ein Bot die Aufgabe übernimmt! Bots übernehmen alle für sie möglichen Aufgaben! Ich hoffe du hast mich verstanden. Abgesehen davon sind Bots nicht in der Lage, die Aufgabe die du gerade erfüllst zu erfüllen, aber natürlich muss ich dich wegen diesem Satz zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Mehr wollte ich schon gar nicht. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi.